Goku
| Race=Saiyan| DOB= 737 A.D.| FamConnect= Grandpa Gohan (Adoptive Grandfather) Ox King (Father-in-law) Bardock (Father) Raditz (Brother) Master Roshi (Mentor) Korin (Mentor) Kami (Mentor) Mr. Popo (''Mentor) King Kai (Mentor) Chi-Chi (Wife) Future Gohan (Son, alternate time line) Gohan (''Son) Goten (Son) Videl (Daughter-in-law) Pan (Granddaughter) Goku Jr. (Great-Great-Grandson) Cell (modified clone)}} is a character in the Dragon Ball metaseries created by Akira Toriyama and is the main protagonist in the Dragon Ball universe. At first, he is depicted as a direct parody of the character Sun Wukong, who appears as the main protagonist in the Chinese legend Journey to the West. Journey to the West tells the story of a monkey king named Sun Wukong, who searches for the seven dragon pearls which are guarded by a dragon in the West. Sun Wukong's noted possessions are a magical staff and a flying cloud, just like Goku has in the Dragon Ball series. and Goku]]Akira Toriyama's "Dragon Ball" at first directly parodies this series, but quickly departs from it after the first saga. It then develops into a martial arts series, instead of an adventure series like in the beginning. Overview Kakarot renamed Goku is the main character in the Dragon Ball series. With spiky black hair and his trademark orange/red and blue clothes, Goku is known for his cheerful, energetic personality, love of competition (specifically sport fighting) and eating. He has remarkable intuition at seeing the good in others in spite of their actions, though his capacity for forgiving his enemies has occasionally been criticized as excessive. His staggering power is simultaneously reined in and enhanced by his fierce loyalty and morality. He has a simple, practical view of the world and is somewhat naive to the world around him. Because of this, many characters incorrectly assume him to be somewhat stupid, although once he has a basic understanding of things he learns very quickly. His most remarkable ability is his will to succeed, pushing himself beyond his capabilities, and never giving up even when the odds are stacked against him. Despite his almost limitless skills, good-hearted spirit, and courage, Goku has one true fear, needles. He showed his fear for them twice in Dragon Ball Z, and once in Dragon Ball GT. The first time was after his battle with Vegeta, and when he was taken to the hospital. When the doctor was going to give him a sedative, or some kind of pain killer, he wailed and cried constantly, annoying Chichi to the point of her intentional departure from the hospital to attend to other important matters. The second time he showed his fear of needles was after the fight with Captain Ginyu on Namek. Goku successfully got his body back from Captain Ginyu, but it had been severely beaten by Vegeta earlier when Captain Ginyu fought him in Goku's body. Vegeta knew he'd need Goku to help defeat Frieza, so he had Goku placed in a rejuvenation tank to be healed. While Vegeta was clearing all of the unnecessary equipment off of the tables, a needle fell out of a storage box. Goku saw it, squealed in fear and tried to run off, begging Vegeta not to use it, but calmed down after Vegeta clarified that he wasn't even going to give him one, calling him an idiot in the process. Then in Dragon Ball GT, when Goku, Pan, and Trunks brought an injured boy to the Hospital Planet of the universe, Goku cowered under a couch, claiming he didn't want to let the doctors give him a needle, and then later hid in a tree, refusing to come down, until the head doctor confided in Goku that giving shots to visitors was not allowed on their planet. Biography Goku was born sometime in 737 A.D. on Planet Vegeta. After crash-landing on Earth, Goku becomes the adopted grandson of Grandpa Gohan. However, his biological father is Bardock. He also has a brother named Raditz. Who his mother was is never revealed, though many fans believe it to be Fasha. His wife is the overprotective Chi-Chi and he has two sons: Gohan and Goten. Goku seems to think very little of his father, Bardock. Whenever he is brought up it seems as though he believes he was an evil malicious man like the rest of the Saiyans, not knowing that at the end of his life he cared deeply for his son. However, in the game, Budokai Tenkachi, there is an alternate ending to Bardock in which he sees Goku once again. Unfortunately Goku does not know who he is. Bardock was always on the go and hardly got to know his second son. Dragon Ball Emperor Pilaf Saga In the original series Goku is first seen as a young boy living in the wilderness. He is seemingly normal except for his ignorance of the world (which is demonstrated numerous times often in humorous ways like when he first met Bulma he destroyed her car thinking it was a monster) , his great strength, and his tail. In the original Dragon Ball series, he accompanies Bulma as they try to acquire the seven Dragon Balls. During their initial quest Goku confronts Yamcha who at first challenges Goku, but is soon overcome and then joins him. Goku owns both the Flying Nimbus and the Power Pole. Tournament Saga After the quest finishes, Goku begins to train with Master Roshi, and develops into one of the most powerful fighters on Earth. His fellow student Krillin is his rival at first, but they soon become best friends. Red Ribbon Army Saga After the first World Martial Arts Tournament Goku participates in, he leaves once more in search of his grandfather's Four-Star Dragon Ball. Along the way he confronts the ruthless Red Ribbon Army who are also seeking the seven Dragon Balls and have no scruples with killing anyone — not even women or children — who get in their way. However, Goku manages to overpower the army numerous times and they are forced to call in the world's deadliest assassin, Mercenary Tao to kill him. But against all odds he manages to defeat the infamous hired killer. Goku then storms the Red Ribbon Army's fortress and kills Staff Officer Black, defeating the entire army. Tien Shinhan Saga Goku later fights in the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament three years later, though he had not aged much during this time. Goku's next major opponent would be Tien, a warrior trained by Master Roshi's nemesis, Master Shen the Crane Hermit. Like Yamcha before him, Tien eventually sides with Goku. Goku fights in the final round of the tournament against the fierce crane style of Tien. Tien uses the ki blast cannon attack to destroy the stage. In mid-air Tien and Goku knock each other out. Falling at the same rate Tien barely wins when Goku gets knocked to the ground by a van hitting him. King Piccolo Saga Right after the end of the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament, King Piccolo, the evil half of Kami, appears, and after killing Krillin through one of his sons, wants to destroy all martial artists on Earth to ensure his unchallenged rule. It's a difficult series of battles, but Goku eventually manages to defeat the demon and avenges Krillin's death. Moments before King Piccolo's death however, he manages to spit out an egg that contains his offspring and reincarnation, Piccolo Jr.. After his victory against Piccolo, Goku goes to Kami's Lookout to request that Kami restore Shenron and the Dragon Balls, and after this is given the task of staying at the lookout for three years for grueling training administered by Kami, the Guardian of Earth. He trains for three long years after which he participates in the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament. King Piccolo's son and reincarnation, Piccolo Jr., much to the horror of everyone, also competes in the tournament. Piccolo Jr. proves to be a great rival for Goku, as he is determined to defeat Goku and reclaim his place as Earth's ruler. Piccolo Jr. Saga After a long and very close battle, Piccolo Jr. becomes desperate to defeat Goku after nothing had seemed to work. He decides to use a large energy explosion to defeat Goku. After an enormous blast, Goku is left unaffected and Piccolo Jr. looks on in horror at his situation. Goku then proceeds to pummel Piccolo Jr. badly, and after Piccolo Jr. collapses in pain, Goku blasts him with a powerful Kamehameha wave. Piccolo Jr. lies still, and it appears he is defeated. However Piccolo Jr. has only been deceiving Goku, and pretending that he has been vanquished. The countdown begins and just when it seems Goku has triumphed, Piccolo Jr. gains the advantage in a surprise Kochikarakikouha (a blast from the mouth) attack and cripples Goku through his right ribcage, and then Piccolo Jr. procedes to destroy Goku's body piece by piece, by breaking his leg, burning his arm, and attacking Goku's wound thus rendering Goku immobile. Piccolo Jr. then rises to the sky above and uses his very powerful Destructive Wave attack as a final weapon to destroy Goku, however Goku manages to avoid it and defeats Piccolo Jr. in a surprise attack of his own by smashing headfirst into Piccolo Jr.'s midsection, making Goku the champion of the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament. At the end of the original Dragon Ball series, the newly engaged Goku journeys off with Chi-Chi on several adventures, and at the end of the series they marry, bringing Dragon Ball to its conclusion. Dragon Ball Z Saiya-Jin Saga At the start of the Dragon Ball Z series, Goku started a family with his wife Chi-Chi, and had a son, Gohan. New threats soon arrive as Raditz, Goku's previously unknown brother arrives from outer space. Raditz reveals to Goku his Saiyan heritage, and informs him that he was originally sent to Earth to destroy the planet (however, he apparently bumped his head, got amnesia, and lost all knowledge of his Saiyan warrior heritage, thus giving him a good-hearted personality). When Goku refuses to carry out his forgotten mission, Raditz quickly defeats him and kidnaps Gohan in an attempt to convince him otherwise. To defeat Raditz and save the Earth, Goku and Piccolo join forces. Even with their combined strength, Raditz still holds the upper hand, until Goku makes the ultimate sacrifice by holding Raditz in place so Piccolo can kill him. In Other World, Goku learns that more powerful Saiyans were destined to arrive on the Earth in a year, and he makes his way along Snake Way to the planet of King Kai for additional training. He masters several new techniques and increases his strength considerably. His friends on Earth manage to wish him back to life using the seven Dragon Balls just in time for him to join the battle against the Saiyans, which was already underway and going badly for the defenders of Earth. By the time Goku arrived, Yamcha had been killed by a Saibaman, and Tien, Piccolo and Chiaotzu were massacred by Nappa. Goku had become powerful enough to defeat Nappa without much difficulty, but is pushed to his limits by the strength of Vegeta. Vegeta is outclassed by Goku's Kaio-ken technique and the timely intervention of his remaining companions Krillin and Gohan. After the fight Krillin attempts to take Vegeta's life but is stopped by Goku who convinces him to spare his life and hopes he can have a rematch one day. He also believes that by giving Vegeta a second chance he'll possibly become good and change his evil ways. Frieza Saga On his way to join his friends on Namek, Goku trains under 100x Earth's gravity to increase his power for the battle with the overlord Frieza, who awaits him there. Once again Goku enters the battle already in progress, this time saving Gohan, Krillin, and Vegeta from the assault of Frieza's Ginyu Force. He is taken by surprise by their leader Captain Ginyu who has the ability to switch bodies with anyone he sees fit. Critically injuring himself, Captain Ginyu then swaps bodies with the more powerful Goku. Goku manages to get his body back after intercepting a beam sent by Captain Ginyu to swap bodies with Vegeta. Goku's body worn out from battle then undergoes a recovery process inside Frieza's spaceship, emerging again to join another fight in progress, where Vegeta meets his doom against Frieza. The battle against Frieza is furious, as he seems to be invincible. Even Goku's most powerful attack, the Spirit Bomb, fails to bring him down. However, when Frieza kills Krillin and critically injures Piccolo, Goku, in anger, taps into his inner power reserves and, enraged, transforms into a legendary Super Saiyan. He eventually defeats the merciless Frieza just before Namek explodes. His friends, who were teleported to Earth by a wish made to the Namekian Dragon Balls, believe him to be dead. Androids Saga When Goku returns to Earth, he is confronted by Future Trunks, a half-Saiyan son of Vegeta and Bulma from the future who had just killed both Frieza and his father King Cold. Trunks then tests Goku's strength in battle. He does so by assaulting Goku furiously with his sword, which Goku knocks away multiple times with two fingers. Satisfied, Trunks gives Goku medicine for a heart disease that he will contract in a few years and warns him about two androids that will threaten the Earth in three years. Goku trains himself for this new threat during this time span. On the initial assault with the androids, Goku is bested by Android 19 when he begins to drastically weaken from the heart disease he was warned of. However, Vegeta manages to save him. Goku then spends the rest of the fight against the androids recovering from the disease. When Imperfect Cell absorbs Android 17 and transforms into his second stage, Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, and Future Trunks go into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber to obtain a year of training under heavy gravity in one day. In the meantime, Cell absorbed Android 18 and reached his perfect form. After Goku and Gohan finished their training, they improved their endurance by maintaining their Super Saiyan state for ten days straight. On the battlefield, Goku finds himself almost equally matched by Perfect Cell in every way, but cannot gain any upper hands, being slightly edged out. He decides to let Gohan, who he is (rightly) convinced has the hidden power to defeat Cell, compete in his place. When a beaten Cell tries to destroy the earth as a last resort, Goku is forced to step in with his "Instant Transmission" technique when Cell triggers his self-destruction. He teleports them both to King Kai's Planet were he is killed. He motivates Gohan from beyond to help fuel Gohan's Kamehameha wave against the reconstructed Super Perfect Cell, which successfully obliterates him. Great Saiyaman Saga In the Other World, Goku spends seven years in the Other World training and learning. He meets new friends from other quadrants of the universe who are formidable opponents in battle. With their training his strength and fighting ability increases substantially World Tournament Saga On the day of another World Martial Arts Tournament, Goku is given special permission to return to Earth for one day to participate in it. It is soon interrupted when Videl, Gohan's girlfriend from his high school, loses to the supposed weaklings Spopovich and Yamu, who are controlled by the evil wizard Babidi. Babidi Saga The Supreme Kai and his assistant, Kibito, introduced themselves and informed the Z Fighters about the plans of Babidi to bring back his extremely evil monster puppet by the name of Majin Buu. The Z Warriors follow Spopovich to Babidi's ship. When they enter Babidi's ship, they must fight his henchman, Dabura King of the Demons, who can turn people into stone with his saliva. After Vegeta is returned to his evil ways by Babidi (who used his magic to exploit and expand the evil in Vegeta's heart), Goku was forced to fight Majin Vegeta both in their Super Saiyan 2 forms for this long-awaited battle. Majin Buu Saga Goku ends the fight when he knows that Majin Buu has been released and pleads with Vegeta to help him defeat Majin Buu. In a false show of agreement, Vegeta knocks Goku out of commission and flies off to face Majin Buu alone. Upon awakening, Goku could sense neither Vegeta nor Gohan anywhere and comes to the conclusion that they are dead. He heads to Kami's Lookout and is healed by Dende. After transporting everyone to the Lookout he tells the bad news to them. With the little time he has left on Earth, he decides to teach Trunks and Goten the art of Fusion he learned while in Other World so they may form one being to stand a chance against Majin Buu. When Majin Buu is about to cause more destruction, Goku decides to interrupt him while allowing Trunks to head into West City and retrieve the Dragon Radar before it is destroyed along with everything else by Majin Buu. He tells Majin Buu that in two days he will have a strong opponent to fight. Then Goku shows him and everyone (via Babidi's telepathy) the incredible power of the new Super Saiyan 3 form. Goku then engages in a fight with Majin Buu, whom he over powers blow for blow. He later states, that he probably could have won, but that he wanted to leave it in the hands of Gohan, Trunks, and Goten because he will not be there forever, and that they need to have a shot at saving the universe instead of a dead fighter. Unfortunately, the action of sustaining Super Saiyan 3 shortens Goku's time on Earth and he is forced to return to Other World. Once Goku has returned to Other World, he learns that his son, Gohan, is not dead, but in fact training with the Supreme Kai on the Kai Planet teleporting there only to just miss having his head removed by Gohan practicing with The Z Sword. Gohan has been training with the legendary Z Sword and to test its strength, the Supreme Kai summons a block of the densest metal in the universe as testing material. Goku throws the cube at Gohan, expecting the Z Sword to slice the block in half. Instead the sword snaps in half and from it emerges Elder Kai. He tells them that he will fully unlock Gohan's potential in a ritual. Fusion Saga Through a crystal globe Goku watches the fight between Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks and Super Buu with much anticipation. As Gotenks is about to finish Super Buu, after a lengthy battle, he defuses. Gohan then arrives and Super Buu escapes until Goten and Trunks can fuse again, he then absorbs Gotenks, gaining the upper hand. When Gohan fails due to Super Buu's stolen powers, Elder Kai gives his life to Goku so that he may return to Earth to help Gohan. He is also given the Potara Earrings so that he can fuse with Gohan. He arrives, much to the surprise of Gohan and Super Buu, and tosses the earring to Gohan. Gohan misses for the grab, and Goku tells Gohan to hurry and find the earring. He stalls Super Buu while fighting as a Super Saiyan 3, after the fight, Gotenks defuses inside Super Buu, and his power drops to 1/3 of his original power. Goku states that he is not much of a threat anymore, and realizes that they can beat Super Buu easily. However, Gohan is absorbed when Super Buu commands a piece of him to absorb Gohan while he is caught off-guard. At this moment of despair, the newly resurrected Vegeta appears, and two of the most powerful Saiyans fuse to become Vegito, the strongest fighter in the Dragon Ball Z series. Vegito then easily thrashes Super Buu around, even with Gohan absorbed. Super Buu tries every technique and attack he's got and throws them at the fused Saiyans, but Vegito manages to dodge by all of them without much trouble. After a lengthy fight, the awesome Vegito wins easily. However, Vegito is eventually absorbed by Super Buu. It is later revealed he chose to be absorbed on purpose because he wanted to rescue his friends and family before killing Super Buu. Inside Super Buu, Vegito automatically separates into the two Saiyans due to the properties of Super Buu's digestive system. After traveling through Super Buu's body, Goku and Vegeta reach Super Buu's brain where they find Gohan, Trunks, Goten, and Piccolo unconscious but still alive. After freeing them and having to fight Super Buu inside his own body (a fight which Goku and Vegeta can not win, which Goku clearly states. Since it is Super Buu's mind, he can keep regenerating his mental self repeatedly), so Vegeta decides to remove the unconscious Fat Buu, from Super Buu. Despite pleas from Super Buu, Vegeta pulls the Fat Buu free and Super Buu undergoes another transformation. Goku and Vegeta then escape from Super Buu's body with the newly rescued Z Fighters. Super Buu then transformed back to his original form. Kid Buu Saga Outside, Goku rescues Hercule and Dende, but fails in saving Gohan, Goten, Trunks, and Piccolo before the newly transformed Kid Buu destroys the Earth in an extreme show of power. Kibito Kai teleports in and saves Vegeta, Goku, Dende, and Hercule by bringing them to the Kai Planet. After regenerating, Kid Buu sets out to find Goku and Vegeta. When Kid Buu finds them, Goku fights him first. He fights as a Super Saiyan 3, and evenly matches Kid Buu. But it seems that Kid Buu has the advantage of being able to keep at full power, even after all those hard blows from Super Saiyan 3 Goku. After using almost all of his power, Goku, following Vegeta's suggestion, decides to do the Spirit Bomb. Using King Kai's telepathy Vegeta speaks to the people of Earth and begs for everyone to donate power to Goku's Spirit Bomb. Everyone on New Namek and the Other World give energy for the Spirit Bomb and possibly many other planets as well. Meanwhile, Fat Buu trying to hold off Kid Buu falls in battle leaving a battered Vegeta to protect Goku while he forms the Spirit Bomb. Hercule finally convinces everyone on the newly regenerated Earth to give Goku all the energy he needs to destroy Kid Buu once and for all. With the contribution of power from Earth, Goku launches the Super Spirit Bomb. But as impossible as it seems Kid Buu actually stops the Spirit Bomb and slowly begins to push it back at Goku. Vegeta realizes Goku used the rest of his power to gather and form the bomb and has nothing left. Using the last wish from the Namekian Dragon, Dende wishes for Goku's full power to be restored. With his power restored Goku powers up the Spirit Bomb even more and stops Kid Buu's forward progress. After several moments reflecting over the events that led to this moment, Goku makes one last wish to himself, that Kid Buu be reborn as a good being so they can fight again. With the blessing of Earth's residents, Goku destroys Kid Buu forever. With the passing of ten years Goku kept training despite the fact that Earth was at peace. During the World Martial Arts Tournament, Goku battles Majin Buu's reancarnation, Uub. After a short battle, Goku takes Uub to train him to one day fight help in being the protector of the planet. Dragon Ball GT Black Star Dragon Ball Saga In GT, Goku is wished back into a kid by Emperor Pilaf. The wish was made on the Black Star Dragon Balls. As a result, Goku must travel the galaxy and return them to Earth or else the planet will explode from the negative energy created by the wish. Baby Saga In the course of his travels he encounters a creature known as Baby, who is in fact the last surviving Tuffle, the original inhabitants of Planet Vegeta. Baby is a machine mutant who was created by Dr. Myu; however, Baby states that he is Dr. Myu's master, and that Dr. Myu was designed to revive him. Pan, Trunks, and Goku arrive on Earth to return the Black Star Dragon Balls, but soon discover that Baby has infected the population with mind-controlling eggs and chosen Vegeta as his new host. After a short fight with Baby, Goku discovers that he can not sustain Super Saiyan 3 while still being a child. After being pummeled by Baby Vegeta, Goku is weak and defenseless. During this fight, however, Goku learns of Baby's one weakness; he is sensitive to taunts, and easily angered. Meanwhile, Baby uses the Revenge Death Ball to finish off Goku, but Kibito Kai arrives just as the bomb strikes to save Goku and bring him to the Sacred World of the Kais. There, Elder Kai hatches a plan to "solve Goku's energy problem" by re-growing Goku's tail. Progress is slow at first, but Goku has an idea about how to accelerate the process. After a very painful procedure where the tail is pulled out by a pair of pliers, Goku returns to the Tuffle planet (where most of Earth's residents had migrated to) to confront Baby. During the battle with Baby Vegeta, Goku is able to sustain his Super Saiyan 3 form but is still no match for his opponent. As he lies on the ground, defenseless, he gazes at Earth and realizes he has failed it. But instead of dying, looking at the Earth causes Goku to transform into the form of a Golden Great Ape. With Pan's help, Goku is able to regain control of himself and become a Super Saiyan 4. Baby is no match against a Super Saiyan 4. In desperation, Bulma (who's under Baby's control) uses a Blutz Wave Generator that causes Baby Vegeta to transform into a Golden Great Ape. Goku's situation becomes bad, but after a lengthy battle, Goku succeeds in defeating Baby Vegeta and leaving Baby defenseless. In desperation, Baby leaves Vegeta's body and tries to escape from Planet Tuffle but Goku uses his Kamehameha attack to destroy Baby and blast his remains into the sun. Super 17 Saga Goku is still a kid and fights in the world martial arts tournament, having to fight in the junior division with Hercule saying there is a height requirement. His opponent apparently wins by tickling Goku while he is talking to Vegeta, resulting in Goku falling out of the ring. Goku and friends are at home eating until a badly beaten up Trunks arrives, saying he was beaten up by Android 17, and that he told him to tell Goku to go to Hell to set things straight. Goku leaves for Hell, where he meets Dr. Myu, and Dr. Gero, who leave, making Goku very frustrated with no way out, until two of his most fierced enemies of the past drop by, Cell and Frieza. Goku manages to out duel both of them in his normal state. Realizing Goku's power, Cell uses a technique not seen in Dragon Ball Z. He forces out his tail even in his perfect state and absorbs Goku. Once absorbed, Super Perfect Cell powers up with extreme, radical lightning and he states that he has gained all of Goku's power and has become the strongest fighter in the universe which may be true. But this only lasts for about ten seconds since Goku's finds his way out of Cell's body. After a fight between Goku, Cell and Frieza, they show Goku a new technique that they learned in Hell: creating a tornado type spin throwing Goku down to the deepest part of Hell. While there, an strange, old lady demonstrates various tortures which evidently ends by freezing Goku in a block of ice. Meanwhile, Cell and Frieza wait to use a finishing move on Goku. Goku's end seems to have arrived until everyone realizes that the finishing move does not work on the living. Despite being frozen, Goku manages to hear their conversation. In his retaliation, he breaks free, attempts the freezing technique on Cell and Frieza, and successfully freezes and shatters them. Still trapped in hell, Goku tries to find a way to get out. He asks King Yemma to aid him, with King Yemma responding that he does not know how to get Goku out. Piccolo contacts King Yemma and asks him to transport him to Goku. Believing the plan is ludicrous, King Yemma refuses, leaving Piccolo to destroy significant portions of Heaven as a means to convince him. King Yemma, eventually, follows through with Piccolo's idea and transports him directly to Goku where he, with Dende's help, transfer their energy to Goku so as to allow him to escape. Successfully escaping, Goku immediately leaves for the battlefield. Goku fights the newly-fused Super 17 after reaching the battlefield. With the help of Android 18, vengeful towards Android 17 for Krillin's death, Goku is able to defeat Super 17 with the use of the Super Dragon Fist through the android, followed by a Kamehameha attack through the wounded Super 17's stomach. Shadow Dragon Saga When the dragon, Shenron, is summoned to revive those killed by Super 17, the Dragon Balls crack, and a different, cigar-smoking dragon appears in his place. This Black Smoke Shenron promptly splits into seven Shadow Dragons, each with a cracked Dragon Ball in its forehead. Goku and his companions fight valiantly to defeat these new dragons. However, after six of the seven are defeated, the One-Star Dragon, Syn Shenron, absorbs the other Dragon Balls into himself, forming Omega Shenron. Goku defeats him after the most difficult battle of his life, including a fusion with Vegeta to form the strongest fighter ever, Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta, that does not succeed in putting the One-Star Dragon down permanently. The people of Earth witness this and finally realize Goku is a hero. Afterwards, the real Shenron appears once again, saying that no more wishes will be granted for a long time. After convincing Shenron to grant one last wish (repairing the damage done during the Super 17 and Shadow Dragon sagas), Goku decides to accompany the dragon and train with him. As Goku flies away, the seven Dragon Balls are absorbed into his body, and he vanishes. A century later, as an aged Pan watches the World Martial Arts Tournament, she catches a glimpse of a familiar face in the stands: her grandfather, Goku. When she tries to follow him, however, he disappears. Goku is then seen flying into the air grabbing onto his power pole and calls for the Flying Nimbus and flys off into the distance and yells "Till we meet again guys!" It appears that he becomes a legendary hero at the end. Dragon Ball movies Goku appears in all of the Dragon Ball movies: *Curse of the Blood Rubies *Sleeping Princess in Devil's Castle *Mystical Adventure *The Path to Power *Dead Zone *The World's Strongest *The Tree of Might *Lord Slug *Cooler's Revenge *Return of Cooler *Super Android 13! *Broly: The Legendary Super Saiyan *Bojack Unbound *Broly: The Second Coming *Bio-Broly *Fusion Reborn *Wrath of the Dragon *Dragon Ball Z: Bardock - The Father of Goku *The History of Trunks *Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans *A Hero's Legacy Live-action movie Goku will be the main protagonist in the upcoming live-action movie Dragonball directed by James Wong. The character will be portrayed by actor Justin Chatwin. Chatwin will not wear a wig as it was felt his hair already resembled Goku's. In the movie he will carry out his grandfathers wishes and seek out Master Roshi for training and he will attempt to collect all the Dragon Balls before Piccolo. Along the way he will befriend Yamcha and Bulma. Forms Super Saiyan False Super Saiyan During the fourth Dragon Ball Z movie, Lord Slug, Goku achieved this form in an attempt to defeat Lord Slug. Super Saiyan (Base Form) Goku was able to achieve this form in the fight with Frieza when Frieza had killed Krillin and seriously hurt Piccolo. Ascended Super Saiyan This form is achieved by Goku after training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, however he refrained from using this transformation. Ultra Super Saiyan Like the Ascended Super Saiyan form, Goku achieves this form in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber while training with Gohan. Although stronger than Perfect Cell in this state, Goku told Gohan he could not defeat him because Cell was much faster. Full-Power Super Saiyan After realizing the weaknesses inherent to the higher grades of Super Saiyan, Goku concluded that mastery over the base form would be more advantageous and went on to improve his endurance in that form, thus achieving this state. Super Saiyan 2 Although it is unknown when exactly Goku achieved this state of Super Saiyan, it is assumed Goku achieved this transformation in the Other World as he could put unlimited energy into his transformation. Super Saiyan 3 Goku achived this level in Other World as he could put unlimited energy into his transformation. Goku is first seen using this transformation against Majin Buu during the Majin Buu Saga. Once in this form, Goku was able to easily overpower Majin Buu in his first form and fight even with Kid Buu. However, the transformation is extremely draining in terms of energy, as it cut Goku's time on Earth in half. Super Saiyan 4 (Anime Exclusive) The only stage of Super Saiyan that is not seen in the manga at all. This form is achieved by Goku after achieving the Golden Great Ape state. This occurs when the Golden Great Ape comes into control of its power and loses its rage, which is what happened when Pan calmed Goku. The power of this transformation is apparently great enough to overcome Goku's transformation into a child by Red Shenron. The spell is only dispersed during the transformation, however. In addition to him being turned back into an adult temporarily, Goku's overall appearance changes yet again. His tail is easily visible, the hair is longer than when in his normal state (not nearly as long as a Super Saiyan 3, though), his eyes become lined (much like Vegeta's did when he was a Majin in the Majin Buu Saga), and fur covers almost all of his body from head to toe. As a Super Saiyan 4, Goku is able to easily surpass all but the most powerful enemies in the final parts of Dragon Ball GT. This is also one of his strongest transformations. * Goku in this form has black hair and crimson fur also his eyes turn golden yellow. Special techniques Energy-based attacks * Kamehameha - Goku's signature energy attack, even though it was invented by Master Roshi. Goku first learned this technique after he'd witnessed Master Roshi use it to extiguish the fire on Fire Mountain. Goku also invented and uses variations of this attack as well, such as, Angry Kamehameha, Instant Kamehameha, 10x Kamehameha, and many others. * Spirit Bomb - Goku conducts the spirit energy of all nearby living organisms, forming a ball of power and size depending of the amount of harnessed ki energy. It's power was used against many powerful opponents such as Vegeta, Frieza, Dr. Wheelo, Turles, Kid Buu, and Omega Shenron. It was also absorbed for strength in Super Android 13. * Solar Flare - The user spreads and places their fingers on their foreheads, discharging a blinding flash of light. * Destructo Disk - The user holds their hand into the air, conducting ki in the form of a razor-sharp disc. Martial techniques * Rock Scissors Paper Fist - An attack in which Goku delivers either a strong punch, a poke in the eyes, or an open palm strike. * After Image Technique - This technique is a short burst of extremely high speed, moving faster than the opponent can sense. This has the side effect of leaving a momentary "after image", until the opponent's senses adapt and realize their target has moved. * Eight Fists - A technique, used to counter Tien's Four Witches Technique, in which Goku moves his two arms so fast that they each appear to be in four places at once, effectively giving him eight arms to use in combat. * Mad Dog Fist - This attack is used by Goku who acts like a dog, barking and jumping around to scare his opponent. He then jumps behind and kicks his surprised opponent. * Monkey Fist - This is a distraction move designed to confuse and taunt the opponent. Goku uses this in reaction to Jackie Chun's (Master Roshi's alter-ego) use of the Drunken Fist. Speed and movement techniques * Kaio-ken - Goku forms a red ki aura around his body, enhancing his strength and speed, the highest level of this attack used is x20. Goku doesn't use it much after becoming Super Saiyan, so it is unknown if he can currently increase it more. * Instant Transmission - The user places their index and middle finger on their forehead, sensing a location that they teleport to. * Levitate - The user uses their ki to give them the ability to levitate. Other appearing techniques * Telepathy - Is a technique that Goku taught himself. * Fusion Dance - The two users, when sharing the same power level, perform a simultaneous and parallel dance, ending with the contact of the users' index fingers, fusing them for half an hour. Should the dance fail, the users take on a disfigured form with low physical and ki abilities. Goku performs this technique twice with Vegeta. In the 12 DBZ movie and in GT while in their normal and Super Saiyan 4 forms. * Blast Fist - Goku delivers a powerful uppercut, causing explosions in its path. This technique is used in Super Dragon Ball Z. * Dragon Fist Explosion - Goku delivers a punch that causes an explosion, summoning a golden dragon to either wrap around the enemy and disintegrate with him, or devour them. The technique can be used in Goku's Super Saiyan 3 and 4 form only. This technique was first used in Dragon Ball Z: Wrath of the Dragon. * Meteor Combination - Goku delivers several rapid punches and kicks before punching the enemy's stomach, stunning them as Goku jumps into the air where he blasts the enemy with a Kamehameha. This technique is used in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 and during the fight with Piccolo Jr.. * Spirit Shot - Goku discharges a powerful burst of ki around his body. This technique is used in the Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai series. Advanced physical abilities Super Strength/Power Being of Saiyan heritage, Goku is remarkably strong, and his strength increases substantially through training. Goku's strength also increases substantially after he heals from severe injuries; his body heals by compensating for the power lost and then adding some where it lacked in defense. It is uncertain how strong Goku is by the end of Dragon Ball Z, and the fact that he's able to transform in order to potentially perform greater feats makes a prediction of his power even more difficult. Goku is seen using certain weights throughout the series, although how much power that he had to exert in order to lift them still remains a mystery. Super Speed Even though it is not exactly certain how fast Goku can travel, on several occasions, it has been suggested that Goku by the end of Dragon Ball Z, could move faster then the speed of light (this is subjective however, as Piccolo claimed that Raditz could move faster than the speed of light, and Raditz was not nearly as powerful as Goku at the end of DBZ). This however is flawed considering that the Z Fighters themselves watch the light from someone's aura to see where they are during quite fast-paced battles. Vegito was suggested to have the ability to move faster than lightspeed, considering that he told Super Buu that he had to feel the movement of his Ki because he wouldn't be able to see him with his eyes. Goku does move at the speed of light. Some people argue that Goku was indeed faster than lightspeed by the end of Dragon Ball Z, but could also move instantaneously while using the Instant Transmission. Goku and Superman *Goku is viewed by many fans and organizations as the Japanese equivalent of Superman, the world famous comic book superhero created by DC Comics. There are also many similarities between Goku and Superman. Both have similar origins (sent to another planet, homeworlds destroyed, found by a nice elderly person who raised him as his own) and powers (super strength, super speed, flight, nigh-invulnerability) and both characters have died and been resurrected. In the 133rd edition (September 2002) of Wizard Magazine, a hypothetical Superman vs. Goku match up was published. Goku won the fight quite easily, needing to just tap into the first Super Saiyan level to defeat Superman. This became a target of criticism, since the writer of the article used incorrect information about the characters. Later that year, Wizard did a tally at the Toronto Fan Expo and New York Comicon on who would win. Over 80% of all people said Superman defeats Goku, but there are many factors to be considered and it is uncertain. Most importantly, the characters were designed for two totally different universes, and what is "powerful" for DC comics may be different than what is "Powerful" for Dragon Ball Z. DC and Marvel already have problems with their differing power levels, and often ignore some factors to equalize things whenever they cross over. Goku vs. Superman will remain a hotly-debated topic for a long time to come. Behind the scenes *In the original Japanese anime, Goku is voiced by the same seiyu (Masako Nozawa) throughout the series' run. In the American dub, he has been played by seven actors, four as a child and three as an adult due to the several cast changes and re-dubbings of the original Dragon Ball series. In the Filipino dub, he was been played by one actors by dubbings of the Dragon Ball series in the Philippines. Goku is voiced by Tagalog, Cebuano and Hiligaynon Version by Jefferson Utanes. *In the early Harmony Gold English Dragon Ball dub from the 1980's, he is known as Zero. Appearances in other media Goku has made several appearances in other media including, but not limited to, an unofficial live-action film based on Dragon Ball: Curse of the Blood Rubies. The movie was produced by Tai Seng video entertainment and the main character, Monkey Boy, is based on Goku. Goku is also slated to appear in the 2009 20th Century Fox feature Dragonball. He will be portrayed by actor Justin Chatwin. In video games, Goku has appeared in virtually every Dragon Ball licensed electronic game to date. He has also been featured in various crossover games. He appeared the Famicom games Famicom Jump: Hero Retsuden and Famicon Jump II: Saikyō no Shichinin, including the DS games Jump Super Stars and Jump Ultimate Stars. In 2006, he is featured in the Dragon Ball Z/One Piece/Naruto crossover game Battle Stadium D.O.N. In December 2007, Goku, along with Naruto Uzumaki and Monkey D. Luffy, would make guest appearances in avatar form in the MMORPG Second Life to promote "Jump Festa". Goku has often been deemed a positive role model for children throughout Japan. In June 1988, Goku and other Dragon Ball characters were featured in two PSA shorts. The first short was entitled "The Goku Traffic Safety" (悟空の交通安全, Gokū no Kōtsū Anzen?) where Goku is taught the importants of obeying traffic safety by others. The second was called "The Goku Fire Fighting Regiment" (悟空の消防隊, Gokū no Shōbō-tai?) where he teaches two children the importants of fire safety; this short is notable for featuring Goku as a volunteer fire-fighter. Goku has made guest appearances in various Japanese television shows and manga. He is a recurring character in another series by Toriyama, Dr. Slump. In 1990, Goku (in anime form) made a surprise appearance on "Yamada Kasute Nai Wink" (やまだかつてないWink, "Yamada Kasute Nai Wink"?). Here he uses the Dragon Balls to help J-Pop star and hostess Kuniko Yamada gain his abilities including the abillity to execute a Kamehameha, which she playfully uses on him. In 2006, Goku, Vegeta, and Frieza would make a surprise appearance in a special issue of Kochikame. Here Ryotsu Kankichi travels to Namek and issues Frieza a citation for parking his ship illegally. He would also meet Goku and Vegeta along the way. In 2005, Goku appears in the Toriyama parody manga Neko Majin Z where he is the sensei of the main character Z. He with the other Dragon Ball characters would teamup with the cast of One Piece in a crossover manga titled Cross Epoch. Here Goku is traveling nomad who meets up with Luffy and together fights the "Pilappaggy Villains Union" a gang featuring Emperor Pilaf and Buggy the Clown. Goku can also be considered a regular commodity for Fuji TV. In 2003 Goku would appear in the interactive feature entitled Kyutai Panic Adventure! (球体パニックアドベンチャー!, Kyūtai Panikku Adobenchā!?, Orb Panic Adventure!) which was featured exclusively at the Fuji TV headquarters. Here Frieza attacks tourist by blasting the orb section free it from the rest of the Fuji TV building followed by a canon attack Arlong and his gang. It features teamups of Goku, Luffy, and Astro Boy. This would be followed up with the 2004 Kyūtai Panic Adventure Returns! (球体パニックアドベンチャーリターンズ!, Kyūtai Panikku Adobenchā Ritānzu!?, Orb Panic Adventure Returns!). Here the evil Enel appears and attack the headquarter's location the aqua city of Odaiba. It features teamups with Goku, Luffy, and KochiKame's Ryotsu Kankichi. The feature is also known for Goku and Luffy's tag-team attack on Enel which fans have dubbed as the "Gom Gom Kamehameha". Goku's appearance as a comentator at the 2007 "Nippon Ijin Taishō."On April 7, 2007 Goku along with Fuji TV announcer Masaharu Miyake would be commentators to the anime segment in Nippon Ijin Taishō (日本偉人大賞, Japan Great Man Awards?). The segment featured a special Tenkaichi Budokai tournament that was to decide who was the greatest person in Japanese history. The fighters were Benkei, Himiko, Prince Shotoku, and Amakusa Shiro. During the intermission, Goku managed to plugged the then soon be released copies of R2 releases of the Dragon Ball DVDs. Goku has often been the suject of various parodies over the years. On an episode of Operation! Takeshi Castle which is currently known as in the US as MXC had an episode called family day. In that episode, the hosts Beat Takeshi and Sonomanma Higashi were dressed as popular anime characters one was Kid Goku and the other was Doremon. In the MXC dub of that episode, when asked who about his Goku costume, the host replied "Who me, I'm dressed as a crackhead". The Shonen Jump's "Gag Special 2005" issue released on December 1, 2004 featured a Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo one-shot Dragon Ball parody manga. The manga was a humorous retelling of the battle between Goku and Vegeta in the Saiyan Saga. Jelly Jiggler was Goku and Don Patch was Vegeta. In the anime episode "Fire It Up! Abenobashi Hong Kong Combat Shopping Arcade" of Magical Shopping Arcade Abenobashi, character Sasshi Imamiya goes Super Saiyan much like Goku and fires a Kamehameha. Trivia * Throughout the entire canon Dragon Ball series (Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball Z), Goku has killed Grandpa Gohan (accidentally as an Great Ape), Buyon, Captain Yellow, Staff Officer Black, Tambourine, Drum, Piano (although unintentionally), King Piccolo, Yakon, and Kid Buu, as well as dozens of Red Ribbon Army Soldiers. He has killed many more if one counts the movies and Dragon Ball GT. In Future Trunks' alternate timeline, Goku teleported to Earth and killed Frieza and King Cold (Though wheter this was true or not is unknown, as Cell hints that Trunks might have taken care of Frieza and King Cold in that timeline as well.). * The Dragon Ball universe began as a loose adaptation of the classic Chinese legend, Journey to the West (despite departing rapidly from it) with Goku being an adaptation/homage of Sun Wukong the Monkey King. Similarities are Goku's prone for mischief as a child (due to his innocence), possession of Nyoibo (Sun Wukong staff that can fill the entire Universe), and Flying Nimbus (the magical cloud the 'Great Sage' rode on). * Goku has commonly been referred to as the Japanese equivalent of Superman due to their similar origins and physical abilities. * Goku has been the inspiration for many characters, including Monkey D. Luffy from the One Piece series, and Uzumaki Naruto from the Naruto series. * Goku has died twice in the Dragon Ball series, dying and then being resurrected with the Dragon Balls, and then later being given the remaining lifespan of the Elder Kai (because of this he may as well be alive for a VERY long time). * Despite his strength and bravery Goku has an anime-exclusive fear of needles, saying he'd rather get sick than get a shot. Also in the anime, it is often teased that Goku is scared of his wife's temper (as joked by Master Roshi upon Goku's refusal to come back to Earth after the Frieza Saga "He's scared of the one thing that's stronger than a Super Saiyan- his wife!"). * In Japan, there is a short movie that feature One Piece and Dragon Ball Z joining forces to take down Eneru who tried to destroy Japan. Both Goku and Luffy team up to put an end to his evil. * Goku is officially listed by Akira Toriyama to be 5 feet 7 inches tall. *Goku's life span should last for about 1,000 years. As the Old Kai said in the manga before giving Goku his life, that he only had about 1,000 years left in him anyway. *On the Portuguese adaptation of the series, Goku is often called Son Goku, since, by itself, the name, "Goku", resembles a censored Portuguese word. Voice actors * Japanese Dub: Masako Nozawa * Latin American Dub: Laura Torres (Baby Goku and Kid Goku) and Mario Castañeda (Teen Goku and Adult Goku) * Ocean Dub: Saffron Henderson (Baby Goku and Kid Goku), Ian James Corlett (Teen Goku and Adult Goku (Season 1), Peter Kelamis (Adult Goku (Season 2), and Kirby Morrow (Adult Goku (Season 3-9) * FUNimation Dub: Stephanie Nadolny (Baby Goku and Kid Goku) and Sean Schemmel (Teen Goku and Adult Goku) * Brazilian Dub: Ursula Bezerra (Kid Goku), Wendell Bezerra (Adult Goku) * Filipino, Hiligaynon and Visayan Dub: Jefferson Utanes (Kid and Adult Goku) See also List of Powerlevels Category:Characters who can fly Kakarot Category:Z Fighters Category:Tournament Fighters